


Friendly Fire (WT'18 No.22)

by MyOnlyRealityIsLove, TheHirsch



Series: Superhero AU [8]
Category: Almost Human, And There Is Hope!, Xinia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Friendly Fire, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnlyRealityIsLove/pseuds/MyOnlyRealityIsLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch





	Friendly Fire (WT'18 No.22)

Jurow had discovered a human arm while she was chasing a guy who had robbed a gas station. And called the cops, the only right thing to do. And yes when they had asked who was calling she had told me them that it's Doctor Hope.  
John was sitting at his desk when Dorian alerted him of a body part found....by Doctor Hope.  
Immediately, the detective geared up and made his way to the scene, Dorian in tow.  
Jurow had cuffed the thief to a street sign. The moment she saw that Kennex was one of the cops who were arriving she mildly panicked.  
Kennex saw Doctor Hope and ran after her. She was a wanted vigilante, and he had been given orders to take her in.  
She didn't want to hurt him or any other cop, talking also seemed not an option so she started running.  
“Stop! Police!” Kennex ran after her, getting his gun out in case he needed it.  
She silently cursed and ran faster.  
Kennex kept going, calling out “Stop or I’ll shoot.”  
She knew she was bulletproof so she kept going, she was heading towards the wall that surrounded the small park, so it could be closed at night.  
John knew it would be difficult to go after her if she bounded the wall, so he fired a shot, meant to slow, not kill.  
The bullet did not penetrate the armour but it still hurt. She took her busters to get over that wall before he could fire again.  
Kennex swore loudly and called it in, saying that he lost her but he got a hit in, so monitor the hospitals in case someone comes in with a mysterious bullet hole.  
Hope cursed and headed in a huge bow around the scene back to her bike to change and went home.  
Kennex headed back to the precinct, very unhappy  
Back home, still very frustrated, she makes herself a tea to calm down.  
A little later, John texted her. “How’s your day going?”  
She replies "Pretty chilly, I just talked to Vashchenko she wants to cook tonight."  
She poured her tea and sat down inspecting her leg. That last time she had experienced friendly fire it had been far worse.  
Jurow smiled a bit sadly. She didn't like the fact the police was after her. She had not hurt anyone and still she was considered a vigilante. She hope she could tell them.  
"See you," she replied.


End file.
